


Heith Drabble (NSFW)

by Rigel126



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Heith - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel126/pseuds/Rigel126
Summary: Plot? What plot? Enjoy big boyfriend drilling his smol boyfriend. All characters are consenting, full-grown adults.





	Heith Drabble (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Tumblr: https://rigel126.tumblr.com/post/162815363438/heith-drabble-nsfw

“Mmph…”

Hunk and Keith clung to each other and pressed their lips and tongues together. There were the clinking of belts unbuckling and the grinding whispers of zippers unzipping.

“H-Hunk…” gasped Keith, his pale skin sensitive under the touch of Hunk’s boyfriend’s fingers, calloused from weightlifting and his job as a mining engineer. “I need a shower… ah…”

“And I need you.” Hunk pressed Keith against the wall and hiked up Keith’s thigh, pressing their hard cocks together. “We can shower together after this.”

“Okay… unh!” Keith squeezed his eyes shut from the tingling sensation of Hunk’s tongue running along his neck tendons. “B-but hurry if you wanna… ah! I’m gonna… cum soon if you don’t – oh god yes!”

“Roger that, tiger.” Hunk, ever-resourceful and ever-ready, had lube and condoms with him. “You want me to lube you up or do you wanna do it yourself?”

Keith was barely able to speak coherently by this point and whimpered, biting down onto Hunk’s muscular shoulder while the bigger man eased a slick finger into Keith’s wildly-twitching ass. “Whoa there! Try not to drink my blood, tiger.” Hunk chuckled.

“Nnnn…. Cut the crap and… fuck me already… ghh!” Keith was pretty much trembling from erotic jolts of electricity shooting from his stimulated prostate and hypersensitive erection, both of which were being pleasured by Hunk’s adroit hands.

Hunk then rolled them around and sat down on the floor with his back against the wall, still mostly clothed but with his mighty pole throbbing freely in the air. As for Keith, he had lost all of his clothes except for his plain grey T-shirt that was sweat-plastered to his lean torso.

“If you want it, then sit on it.” Hunk’s latex-covered dick pulsed in excitement.

Lust-crazed, Keith wasted no time in getting Hunk inside of him. He threw his head back and moaned while he rode on Hunk’s cock like a bronco, bouncing up and down and pleasure his asshole which opened right up for his boyfriend’s tool.

Hunk tried to let Keith take the lead at first, but his boyfriend was just too sexy and the amazing feelings in the length and girth of his hard-on were too much to resist. He grabbed Keith’s hips and started railing that sweet ass with deep, powerful undulations.

On his part, Keith let out an unending stream of moans and lusty cries. “Fuck me Hunk! Oh Jesus fuck me! Yes!” His hand impulsively reached for his own steel rod and started stroking furiously while the other hand went to grope at Hunk’s pecs and hard, beefy gut.

“Keith, baby,” Hunk hissed. “Gonna come soon.”

“Nnh! Together… oh fuck!”

“Yeah…”

“Hngh…”

“It’s coming! I’m coming!”

“Oh fuck!”

“Uohhh!!!”

“Ga-haa!!!”

Keith was momentarily blinded from the intensity of his orgasm, and collapsed limply onto Hunk, who bear-hugged him tightly through his own mighty climax into Keith’s twitching ass.

The two sweaty, panting, sexed-out men held onto each other, trying to catch their breaths and come down from their orgasmic high. Keith never said it out loud but Hunk knew for a fact that Keith loved being held by his big bearish boyfriend like this after sex, when he limbs turned all boneless and jelly.

“Ready to take a shower now?” asked Hunk, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Keith burrowed his head into Hunk’s sweaty cardigan. “Carry me,” he mumbled. “Can’t move my legs. You fucked my brains out.”

Hunk chuckled. “That good huh?”

“Mm.”

Hunk, like the good, strong boyfriend he was, hauled Keith to the shower to wash up (and have more sex) before tucking them both in bed.

*

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorryyyyyy I haven't written anything in ages! Please accept this humble and utterly inadequate peace offering. OTZ


End file.
